Blue Angel
by Belle2
Summary: A Sequel to A walk to remember. You'll like it. If only Jamie lived longer, just a few minutes longer, a few days, a few years.
1. My Angel

Disclaimer: I am but a fan, and I say this with utter compassion: I own NADA! 

Intro: Ah, Jamie lives! She lives! The Leukemia hasn't been completely beaten yet, but it's coming along. They are at least two months married, and finally Hegbert (the father) has "accepted" Landon into the family, even though there are still a few grunts and sighs, the family's getting along. 

The newly weds have a house, a pet, and probably something else… ::wink::

Chapter one: The Red Roof

(happens three weeks after Jamie was hospitalized)

"Oh but Jamie, you're not even fully well yet! You shouldn't be carrying stuff around the house! Now I'll take that, and you go and sit down on the couch, okay?" insisted Mrs. Carter as she picked up the big carton box of clothes. 

"Oh but Mrs. Carter, that would make you tired! Let me help, please!" persisted Jamie, trying so very hard to make herself useful. 

"No Jamie, now you go ahead and rest. You'll need it! You'll have your turn of carrying the little stuff, leave the big stuff to us okay?"

"Alright," with a heavy heart she sat down on the leather, off-white colored couch in the living room. Ever since she was released from the hospital, everybody has been treating her like a princess. She knew that they did this only because she felt sorry for her, but it didn't matter, because she knew that they cared about her; even if they made her feel really bad.

"Knock, knock?" asked a familiar gruff voice.

"Daddy!" a quick smile appeared on Jamie's face. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be working on your sermon, dad? It's Saturday, and mass is tomorrow!"

"Well, I thought I'd bring a house warming gift," he handed Jamie a square shaped box, wrapped in a plain white gift wrapper, with a red bow on top of it. She could tell that he wrapped it on his own, for there was an abundance of tape. "Besides, I wanted to make sure that Landon actually bought a sturdy house for my Jamie. Wouldn't want you living in an old rickety shack, now would I?"

Yes, Landon bought a house. Well Landon wasn't the one who bought it, after all where would he get the money? Right after his father, Mr. Henry Carter Jr., learned that Jamie had recovered from the leukemia, he took out a hefty loan from the bank and bought them a house. 

"Call it a 'reconciliation' present Landon," was what he said when he handed Landon the keys to the house. "This should make up for all the years I missed." 

"Thanks…Dad." Somehow it was still painful for Landon to say those words, but practice makes perfect. Mr. Carter tried to be a part of his son's life as much as he can, but he knew that material possessions do not exactly bridge a 12 year gap, but it gave them something to talk about at least. 

***

"Well Daddy? You've searched the house up and down, what do you think about it?" asked Jamie, holding her fathers' old and weathered hand into hers. 

Mr. Sullivan hated to admit it, but the house was fine, from top to bottom. Even though he didn't know a thing about carpentry, you can pretty much tell the "feel" of the house simply by walking up and down through it, looking at the walls. 

"Yeah Jamie, this house is sturdy enough for you and your husband. But if you two are plannin' on having kids, I suggest you buy a bigger place. I mean, unless you're only planning on having one." He blinked as they began to walk down the stairs, and out to the door. When Landon walked into the door.

"Hello Reverend, good evening. Nice of you to drop by the house!" he took a quick glance over to Jamie and smiled broadly. She knew that he didn't mean the invitation, but still to be gracious he had to. 

"No it's okay Landon, I've got work to do at the office anyway. Goodbye Jamie, " he said hugging his daughter, "good day Landon." With that he left curtly, without even shaking Landon's hand or anything. And now the couple was alone, totally and completely alone in their new house.

"Hello Mrs. Carter," he said playfully walking toward Jamie, with a devilish smile on his face. 

"Hello Mr. Carter, welcome home!" she said, mischievously juggling Landon's tie, from one hand to another. She giggled then walked up to him, filling the space between them. He kissed her gently, and wrapped his arms around her. The day had been too long, working in the hospital as a doctor-in training. It pretty much has the same jobs and responsibilities that a real doctor has, you just don't get paid as much. 

"Come on Mr. Carter, I will make you some dinner and then talk business," she said playfully walking into the kitchen. Landon followed, more eager than ever to have his dinner. 


	2. The Meeting

Blue Angel II

"Hmm…so it has come down to the top two movies for tonight. Drum roll please," said Landon enthusiastically. Jamie laughed and tapped her hands on the video shelf. "It's either the exotic Moulin Rouge or When Harry met Sally!!" 

Jamie's were contagious, and a smile slowly formed on Landon's face. "Okay, okay…I'd say the Moulin Rouge! Belinda said that it was really sad story."

Belinda was Landon's ex-girlfriend. Technically speaking he was still mad at her, for starting a cruel rumor around school about Jamie, just because they were dating. But ever since Jamie was hospitalized, Belinda had suddenly changed. All of a sudden she would drop by the hospital everyday after school, bringing gifts, ranging from a little flower to a big balloon saying, "get well soon." Belinda and Jamie had become good friends and Landon had no say at it. 

"But I don't want to watch a sad movie," whine Landon, who checked the back of the tape for the summary. "It says she dies."

"Precisely!" chirped Jamie; "it's a movie about love, music and naturally, death."

"But Jamie, I don't want to--"

Jamie pressed her index finger on Landon's lips. "I know you don't want to talk about it, or hear about it…but you're going to have to talk about it sooner or later. I'm just happy it's later, aren't you?"

Landon kissed her finger, and then took her hand and kissed it. "I love you, and always know that, okay?" he took her in her arms and kissed her. He didn't care if they were hugging each other in the middle of the "Romance" aisle of the video shop.

"You didn't have to tell me, " Jamie looked up and kissed Landon on the chin. She always loved his strong chin, "I already knew." 

***

"Okay Mr. Landon you're three o'clock is here! And after that you need to call your wife, but yeah, you pretty much have a normal day! Have a good one!"

"Thank you Cecile, now go ahead and let Mr.…" with that Landon dropped the clipboard. It was Hegbert; he was going to have a check up in account of forgetfulness.

"Hey there Landon...surprised to see me, huh?" he said sitting on the cold metal bed. Somehow there was something about seeing your father-in-law in a white robe that traumatizes you somehow. 

"Finally believe in medicine, Hegbert?" said Landon jokingly. 

"Yeah, since god really can't cure headaches in half an hour less, anyway." He sat upright as Landon began to check his chest for normal breathing. "Hey Landon I'd really appreciate it if you don't tell Jamie or anybody else about my visit here."

"Why?" asked Landon quietly. What could be so terrible about visiting the doctor? Or worst of all, visiting him…he's not that bad of a doctor, is he? 

"And I would like you to give me your word as my son-in-law and my physician that you won't tell her what you discover today. Naturally, if you mutter this to one soul, I'd be forced to sue you and perhaps even get you fired!" Hegbert said that in the most cynical and threatening tone he could ever muster within him. Landon knew that he was dead serious, but what was so important about it though?

"Yes sir, I promise," he finally responded. "Now would you mind telling me what's wrong first?" 

Hegbert looked down at the yellow-speckled tiles beneath him. It was a few minutes later when he finally lifted his head, and gazed deeply into Landon's eyes. "I think I have Alzheimer's."

"Hmm…so you've been losing your memory lately?"

"Listen kid, I'm not a doctor, but I can tell you when there's something wrong with my body. I'm beginning to forget things; little things like Jamie's new phone number, or her birthday. Then one day while I was out running errands, I suddenly forgot how to add six and six!"

Landon listened with the utmost eagerness. In his head he began diagnosing his patient. It could be Alzheimer's, or the mere fact that he's become old and his age is catching up to him. But either way his condition was serious, and needed to be treated. 

"I know I haven't lost my mind Landon, but I need to know why I'm forgetting!" said the Reverend in a panicked tone of voice. 

"Okay…Dad," being able to call Hegbert "Dad" was a sensation that Landon definitely had to get used to. "Why don't we go an take a walk outside, huh?" A wry smile came upon Hegbert's face; and for a moment, a younger person stood right before him. I wonder why he doesn't smile more, pondered the doctor in training.

"Cecile, please cancel all of my other meetings today."

"Okay, and what should I tell them if they ask, sir?" inquired the pleasantly chubby woman. 

"Tell them I'm in a family meeting," he answered casually as he took off his white coat and vacated the premises. The clouds were murky gray, as they began to walk out into the park. The golden reflection of the leaves made Beaufort seem like a real, live El Dorado, the golden city.

And so they walked listlessly for hours, circling the park over ten times and back. They talked about everything! From politics, jobs money, women and last but not least…grandchildren. 


End file.
